1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy management system, and more particularly, to a grid-connected energy storage system including an energy management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in harnessing renewable or green energy resources has been increasing recently. Various forms of renewable energy resources (e.g., solar, wind or geothermal power) are harnessed to generate electricity. The generated electricity is supplied to the power grid to reach homes and businesses. Prior to being supplied to the power grid, the generated electricity may be stored in a storage device. Further, systems need to be put into place to accommodate interruptions in the supply of power from the renewable energy resource. Also, it is necessary to convert the power into a form that may be appropriately stored or utilized.